


Theseus Has Fallen

by TheBlazingAura



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazingAura/pseuds/TheBlazingAura
Summary: SPOILERS!!! AVOID IF YOU AREN'T CAUGHT UP WITH THE EVENTS OF THE SMP!!!TW: Major character death, child death, blood, gore, mentions of insanity, death threats and PTSD. I highly advise you steer away if these things will trigger you in any way. Thank you. Stay safe.A fic about how I think Techno may react to finding put what happened to Tommy. This is by no means canon, but was meant for a little fun and to test my writing skills. This can and will be taken down ASAP if Dream, Tommy, Wilbur or Techno themselves desires it. Hope you enjoy.Character designs:Tommy- Original DSMP DesignWilbur- Original DSMP DesignDream- My Own DesignTechno- Onyyxiii from Twitter's Design
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Theseus Has Fallen

_"Why don't you go see him in person?"_

**"No! STOPITSTOPITST-"**

With a final sickening crack of his skull against the obsidian wall, the blonde haired teen felt his whole world crumble before him. His body slumped, sliding down the dark wall with a trail of blood following behind. Slowly the light left his eyes, his vision going dark around the edges at first then rapidly growing. It hurt to breathe, his nose having been bashed in, blood caking the nostrils resulting in his last few breaths only being in pain. Right before his vision went completely out, he saw the only other man in the room with him kneel slightly, his arms resting on his knees. His hands, jacket and face were spattered with blood, the right side of his face that was made of cracked pure white porcelain donned a bloody hand print. His blood. A single piercing green eye observed him, looking intent before he stood once more, walking away. The last thing he saw was the haunting sight of the bloodied ever unmoving half smile.

He couldn't feel anything anymore, everything was dark, numb and oh so very cold. Of all the ways he thought he'd go out, this wasn't one of them. Never once did he think he'd have been pummeled to death by the same man that caused him so much agony. It hurt, it hurt so badly and he never got to say goodbye to anyone and now he never would. How would Tubbo feel about this? Ranboo? Sam? Would they even care or would they move on with their lives and carry on? Was he left to be forgotten in the pages of history of the SMP? His mind started to swirl, filling with thoughts of being alone once more, pulling him further and further into the deep dark waters of death he was starting to drown in. But then, there was a pin prick of light appearing above him, pulling him away from his thoughts as he stared at it.

 _"Tommy?"_ A voice called out to him, sounding confused and familiar. Very familiar. He knew that voice, he knew it well. The last time he heard was being given a farewell.

"Wilbur? Wha- what are you doing here?" He asked, starting to feel lighter, like his body wasn't as heavy as it used to be.

_"I could ask you the same thing."_

The white started to fill his vision, first one, then in small spots until it filled his sight completely, blinding him for a moment. Once his vision had cleared, the teen found himself within a vast white space that extended for miles upon miles. For a second, he though it was just him all alone in this place, just him and no one else. Panic started to surge in his chest once more as his blue eyes darted around, picking up other colors that were starting to bleed into the white. A patch of green here, spots of blue there. There was even of purples, reds and other hues starting to appear. Shapes took form, becoming trees and birds and grass and a vast baby blue sky with not a cloud in sight. His mouth dropped open slightly in childlike wonder. This surely couldn't be heaven could it?

 _"Tommy."_ Came the voice again, this time to his right, towards where some trees were. Amongst those trees was a figure, leaning against one hidden by the shade. His ears picked up the soft sounds of a guitar. _"Over here. Why don't you come join me?"_

After a small pause, hesitance, did the teen wander over to the other male who looked the same as he did before he died. He didn't even look like Ghostbur, lacking the grey hues that his spacey self once had, but he was still a bit transparent. That was the only evidence there was that proved this place wasn't where he had been or thought he was going. Even looking down at his own hands, he could see through the edges, taking a mental note that even the blood he recalled being covered in was gone. His white shirt was free of blood splatters and stains, any evidence of what had happened to him wiped away.

"Hey Wilbur? Just where the hell are we?" He asked the older man, glancing up at him from under his bangs.

 _"The Afterlife."_ The male answered simply, glancing down at Tommy with his brown hues hidden behind glasses and a wave of brown curls before he went back to strumming. _"Schlatt is here somewhere, but lord knows where he wandered off to. How did you get here? Didn't you still have a life?"_

"Oh..." Was all the loud teen could manage, shifting uncomfortably at the questions.

"It was Dream. He...he killed me. I got stuck in the cell with him, we had a spat and he killed me."

He forced out, his throat felt like it wanted to close up, to prevent him from speaking any further. One hand lowered to pull at the grass below him to distract his mind. After all the death was still fresh in his thoughts, phantom pains being felt in the back of his skull and his nose. The elder man didn't say much, his eyes narrowing only just slightly as he moved to sit down, his coat flowing around him with the motions. With his back against the bark of the tree, he pulled his guitar onto his lap, his fingers moving to find specific positions on the worn strings.

_"Care to sing a sing with me?"_

The teens head shot up, his blue eyes widening slightly. He was a tad surprised Wilbur didn't react, but it's possible this was also a distraction from what just happened, to get his mind of the dark current it was currently trying to drown itself in. With his nod given, Wilbur started to play, the melody ringing painfully familiar to the teen. Faint memories of times long since past filled his mind as Wilbur started to sing a song of a place that had long been gone. He remembered friends and family, countless battles and a few wars and even some enemies he wished he could forget. Tommy remembered his home, the one he had shared with his friends and how things had been before a certain Blood God decided to blow it all to hell permanently. It was a nice mix of sweet and painful memories that he had found himself so lost in, he hadn't realized Wilbur was almost done singing.

_"Oh my L'Manburg."_

"Oh my L'Manburg." He joined in.

**"Oh my L'Maaaaaaanburg."**

The two sang, the song carrying through the trees and to the field of grass around them. Somewhere, a certain ghost with goat horns heard this, shaking his head and letting out a scoff. In the field nearby, a sheep with a deep blue coat of fur wandered about, letting out soft noises every now and then. It was just him and Wilbur, along with the others, here in this vast place of only grass and sky and trees and peace. He didn't like being dead, he didn't like how he died, and he sure as hell didn't like that he hadn't said goodbye, but this was his home now and at least he wasn't alone this time.

_At least he wasn't alone._

_**××××** _

_With a body deposed of, being lifted and carelessly tossed into the lava wall, the lone soul in the room hummed a cheery tune._

**"I'm not tied up to anyone."**

_The human half of his face stretching into a smile to match the other half his face, the inhuman half that was cracked and coated with blood. One hand lifted to cover his mouth as he let out a gleeful giggle, his green eye practically glowing with mirth. The kid was dead and he was happy. The kid was dead which meant the start of his plan. Now it was time to call in that favor while everything outside was going to hell._

**"There are no strings on me!"**

_Laughter echoed throughout the dark chamber._

_**××××** _

A single emerald green eye watched the wall of lava intently, observing as it slowly split apart to reveal a massive chamber that was filled to the brim with the stuff. There was no way anyone would have survived crossing that unless they somehow managed to keep several Fire Resistance potions on their person. Not that the head warden of the building would have allowed as such seeing as they could've been used to break he himself out. Oh well, what a shame he didn't and now look what had happened as a result. His eyes were trained on the cart as it wheeled towards him, a figure on the other side of the massive lava lake standing by the contraption. The long flowing red cape was recognizable even from this distance and it only brought the smirk back to his half human face.

Climbing into the cart just as it came to a stop, he made sure he had everything he intended to take and left behind what he didn't. This included the evidence of what he had done save for the now pale copper patches that remained on his clothing he wasn't able to get washed out in the basin of water. He did however decide not to wash off the bloodied handprint from his face wanting to keep it as a reminder to all that he wasn't to be messed with. Giving one last glance back, his eye lingered on the blood stained wall one last time before the jerking of the cart being brought back tore his attention away and forwards once more. The ride was silent until he reached the otherside that held both his freedom and the one that had come to get him out.

Before him stood a figure who's name alone struck fear and intimidation into the hearts of those that knew him prior to being brought to the SMP by his invitation. He had a history carved out of blood and battle with scars littering his face and hands to prove as such with more hidden away under the regal clothing he wore. Sharp golden eyes watched him as he stepped out of the cart, giving a stretch and a smirk towards the man with rose pink hair that was up in a tight bun, the bronze crown on his head glimmering slightly in the light of the lava.

 **"Been awhile Techno. Last I saw of you, you leading a wolf army to war."** He said as he twisted, popping his spine as he did.

"And last I saw of you was you blowing the place to hell and back." The man sounded agitated. Now wasn't the time for chitchat. "If you're done stretching, I'd like to get out of here before they are able to catch up us and we both get stuck here."

Giving a gesture to lead the way, he followed the taller man who's long tail gave short twitches every now and then. He was alert, very alert the green eyed man took mental note, even noticing how the mans unusual ears kept twitching, the gold earrings in the left catching his attention. Still, he remained silent as they worked their way out of the massive building being careful to avoid the wardens and possibly anyone or anything else that may come to try and stop them. The only sounds for the most part were their feet hitting ground, a strange mix of worn sneakers and heeled boots with a hoove like design to represent the real hooves they protected, their breathing and the sound of things being broken as they broke through the walls.

He wasn't sure how long it took, but before too long they found themselves outside of the prison and running along the beach nearby in the shade of darkness. The man paused only once to glance back at it, the building he'd been trapped in for over a month, the place where he'd ended the life of someone who'd been nothing more than trouble to him from the start. A laugh left him as he tore his gaze away and continued to run after the other man, the darkness engulfing them as they made their escape into the night. The prison was left behind and so were the memories that came with it.

_**××××** _

The two ran until they reached the edge of the biome, the trees and grass melting away into the start of snow and ice. Both men came to a stop, doubling over to catch their breath, sweating coating their foreheads and temples. It took a few minutes, but the pink haired male recovered faster, straightening himself as he walked to the frosty shore where a boat was awaiting, but for who the other didn't know.

"You best get out of here. It won't be long before they are on our trail and I know they will be checking my place first." He said, still panting just slightly as he looked at the other male.

Laughter suddenly came from Dream, causing the ither man to furrow his brows in confusion. What on earth was so funny at a time like this? Was he high off the adrenaline from escaping? Did he finally lose it completely? Actually yeah that last one seemed to be very plausible given what he knew. He watched as Dream stood straight, a wild grin on the flesh half that man the hybrid uneasy. Of course, he had never fully trusted Dream, knowing that at any time the man could stab him in the back and leave him for dead.

 **"Yes yes. I can get away and start working on my plan now that the biggest obstacle is out of the way."** He hummed, his eye glowing in the moonlight.

"What do you mean Dream? Are you talking about the prison? I only owed you a favor is all. Nothing more."

 **"Oh no. Nononono Techno! I mean him. The boy, the quote on quote 'Big Man'. I dealt with him personally you see."** He chuckled, mostly to himself. **"And now he's gone! Gone for good!"**

Techno was silent for a moment, letting Dream's words sink in and once they did, he felt the smallest of weights on his chest. Sure he hadn't been fond of the kid once he decided to betray him after all he did for him with nothing in return, but if Dream had done what he thought he did. Clenching his fists, he met Dream's gaze with his own that had become a strange orange hue by this point.

"What do you mean by gone? Like you sent him on vacation? On a quest of sorts to get him out of the area?" He asked, being careful with how he worded things for he wanted answers.

**"No like I killed him gone and it felt good. It felt so good knowing that that brat won't be causing anymore trouble. This means I can finally move onto the next target."**

"And who would that be, Dream?"

**"Why do you care Techno? After all, it's not like anyone there gives a damn about you. Don't tell me you went and got attached. Oh you did didn't you? What a sh-"**

A loud crunch is heard throughout the silent area save for the few mobs wandering about chittering their own tunes. Dream stumbled back, hands flying up to his nose where blood was starting to gush out from both his nostrils and new cracks in the porcelain by the bridge if his nose. Techno could be seen lowering his fist, a cut across the knuckles from making contact with the inhuman half.

"Dream, do us both a favor and shut the hell up."

The brown haired male wore a look of betrayal, opening his mouth to protest when Techno motioned to the boat. It was his signal telling him to get in and leave or he might get worse than a broken nose. With silence swirling around them, Dream lowered his hands revealing his bloodied face as he walked over, climbing in the boat. Techno would step away, watching as Dream started to row off with ruby colored orbs, the loud voices he heard moments ago dying down to quiet mutters. Once Dream was out of sight, he turned away from the shore to walk further inland where he vanished into the shadows of the trees and the affects of an Invisibility potion. That was the last anyone saw of the man after that night.

_**××××** _

By a house where a blonde haired teen used to live, a handful of bleeding hearts could be seen on the doorstep along with a note with a single line written in cursive.

_'So long Theseus.'_

_**Fin** _


End file.
